Fugitivos del destino
by SmellOfBooks
Summary: La historia de una princesa altiva y un soldado leal ¿que ven el uno en el otro? ¿podrán cambiar el rumbo del destino? [Reto para el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island]
1. Negro

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

 _"Su negra oscuridad era aplacada por su luz"_

Jiemma Orland estaba cansado de su hija Minerva así que dispuso una fiesta en su mansión la cual duraría siete días. Invitó a todas las personas de la realeza que conocía. Su único propósito era librarse de su hija entregándosela al mejor postor y con ello ganar de paso una pequeña fortuna.

Nada más poner un pie en la sala Minerva ya estaba siendo agasajada y molestada por varios duques, marqueses y negociantes. Harta de su presencia los mandó educadamente a que se fueran a molestar a otra jovencita. En cuanto se libró de ellos se escapó a los jardines y se sentó en una fuente de mármol. Notó que alguien se acercaba a ella. El chico que se sentó a su lado era un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, de constitución fuerte, una cicatriz decoraba su ceja derecha y unos pequeños rasguños sus manos. Minerva sonrió.

– Así que eres un soldado - sonrió divertida cuando el chico se giró hacía ella - Mi nombre es Minerva Orland - ahora el rostro del chico se tensó - Vaya, parece ser que no tenías la intención de pescar el pez gordo.

– Sting Eucliffe para servirle princesa - el chico hizo una especie de reverencia forzada y la joven sonrió, era raro ver gente normal entre todos aquellos remilgados burgueses.

Se pasaron el resto de noche hablando en aquella fuente. Desde entonces quedaban cada noche en los jardines y pasaban el tiempo conversando. Sin embargo el sexto día de aquella fiesta ambos estaban decaídos.

– Siempre vas de negro - le dijo el joven - Cualquier color te sentaría bien pero siempre vas de negro. ¿Porque?

– Al principio fue por molestar a mi padre, dando la sensación de que voy de luto - miró fijamente a Sting a los ojos - Al fin y al cabo mi libertad ha muerto - el joven soldado se frustró por el comentario.

– Podría intentar hablar con tu padre - Minerva le mostró una mirada piadosa - ¡Ya se que no soy rico! Pero quizás haya alguna manera de - la joven interrumpió sus palabras.

– Lo siento, ya se a quien me va a entregar. Lo sé desde el primer día, es un burgués adinerado que negocia con países vecinos - Minerva miraba el suelo pensativa - De verdad que lo siento. Mañana... - su mirada y rostro se entristecieron pero se alzaron para mirar al rubio - mañana es nuestro último día juntos.

– Entonces - el joven sonrío de manera melancólica - mañana deberíamos bailar. Todavía no hemos bailado juntos ni una sola vez - la joven sonrió ligeramente - Pero con una condición: no irás vestida de negro - mostró Sting una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Y eso porque? - preguntó la joven siguiéndole el juego.

– No quiero que vayas de luto. Me gustaría olvidar por un momento la situación en la que nos encontramos - Minerva acercó sus labios a la oreja de Sting y susurró de manera pícara "como usted mande" - Eres cruel princesa - Sting hizo una reverencia para despedirse de ella y esta se marcho a sus aposentos - Que descanses - susurró al viento.

 **No sé porque pero estos dos tienen un yo que sé que que sé yo y me gusta.**


	2. Zafiro

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

 _"Tu luz brilla cual zafiro"_

Era el último día de aquella fiesta. Sting Euclife esperaba en el gran salón de baile a que Minerva bajará por unas grandes escaleras. Era su último día juntos y quería recordarla con un primer y último baile. Cuando la joven apareció el joven se sonrojó como un idiota.

La chica llevaba un vestido de estilo oriental de color azul con motivos florales dorados, llevaba varios complementos con joyas del mismo color y unos tacones sencillos dorados. En cuanto llegó al final de la escalera diferentes hombres se precipitaron para agasajarla y tratar de conquistarla, ella los ignoraba dirigiéndose hasta su objetivo. Una vez estuvo frente a Sting habló.

– ¿Y bien? - la joven sonrió altiva - ¿Que te parece?

– Estáis preciosa princesa - el chico hizo una reverencia y beso la mano de la joven - ¿Bailamos? - preguntó ofreciendo su mano, ella asintió y la agarró suavemente.

Bailaron en el centro del gran salón, muchos de los presentes los ignoraban, otros se morían de envidia y otros no podían evitar sonreír ante la escena. Luz y oscuridad danzaban tan armónicamente que siempre parecieron estar echos el uno para el otro. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Sting con una sonrisa ladina y Minerva con una mirada soberbia. En un momento esta se acercó para susurrar en el oído del chico, aquello le ponía tan nervioso.

– Sting - la joven susurro incluso más débil que antes - esta noche pienso escaparme - el joven la miró confundido - Y tu me ayudarás.

– ¿Cual es el plan? - susurró en el oído de Minerva, esta sonrió victoriosa.

Ambos siguieron bailando mientras Minerva explicaba con todo detalle su plan de huida. Sting cada vez estaba menos convencido. Al fin y al cabo se ganaría poderosos enemigos y él solo era un soldado. La joven terminó es explicar su plan al rubio justo cuando su padre anunció quien sería el afortunado que se casaría con su hija. Ciertamente como algo de aquel plan fallará Sting podía darse por muerto.

Cuando ya era tarde Sting esperaba bajo la ventana de los aposentos de Minerva. Esta saltó de ella con una pequeña bolsa en la mano. Minerva agarró la mano de Sting y recorrieron los jardines con cautela, ella le había explicado los turnos y recorridos de aquellos guardias, por lo cual era relativamente fácil escapar. Consiguieron alejarse lo suficiente atravesando un bosque. Llegaron a un río con pequeña barca que Minerva preparó con antelación, ambos remaron dirigiéndose al pueblo más cercano.

– Por cierto, ese azul te sienta bien - le dijo el rubio sonriente.

– Es azul zafiro, - sonrió la maga por el cumplido - como el de tus ojos. Ya sabes, quería ir a conjunto contigo - Sting se sonrojó ligeramente por el comentario y ella le sonrió pícaramente. Abrió la pequeña bolsa que cargaba encima - El zafiro te sienta tan bien que me he tomado la libertad de coger unos cuantos, creo que vendiéndolos nuestros problemas se esfumaran.

– Mi princesa, ¿no me daréis un beso como recompensa? - Minerva se acercó al joven...

 **Y nunca sabréis si le beso o no (?**  
 **El original eran de mil palabras. HELP.**

 **Me encantan estos dos más que nada por el echo de luz y oscuridad. Por eso también me gusta más Rogue x Yukino, pero no sé, tampoco los veo como ships que vayan a importar al final así que...Me parecen monos y ya xD**


End file.
